Aurum
Aurum is the youngest sister of the Angels of Heaven (though she would appear to be desperately trying to get Amber to be the "youngest sister", despite her not being related to the Angels of Heaven). She is the golden angel, and she is described as haughty. Aurum is currently a sort of a mentor or guide for Amber while Amber learns the basics of being an Angel. She usually only watches, but if there is an innocent person in danger or crying for help, she can take control over Amber's body and act. She appears to have limited control of time, or at least allowing one to view multiple paths which one could cause to occur, as seen in My New Best Friends. Aurum also can speak to Amber through her mind, though Amber must speak out loud to talk to Aurum. Whenever she takes control, her hair color noticeably shifts from orange to golden (though it looks somewhat like blond hair), her sclera will change from white to black, with her iris turning from Amber's blue to Aurum's golden and wings will sprout from her back. It is possible that only a few people who are being targeted by her or alternatively people who have great powers (such as other Angels and Gods and presumably Dregg Morris, King Midas, The Devil and The Chicken Emperor) can see it as the possession would appear to be special version of Dimensional Debate, affecting the user and the target, much like Lucifer's Wings. Aurum is an Angel, which means that she is a guardian of the realms, such as Hell, Heaven and the Spirit Realm. Her job is to stop Gods from having too much power or interfering with human affairs. They do a good job and few things slip by them! History It is unknown just how old Aurum is, but it is known that she has 4 sisters: Ao, Apple, Azure, and Arc. She along with Ao Apple and Azure fought against Arc when Arc became corrupted and turned into Arcana. At some point, she became some sort of mentor for Amber, and acts as a guide for Amber as Amber becomes an Ascended. Personality Aurum is very brave and quick to act when the lives of innocents are at stakes, and will stop time to do so. It is possible that Aurum doesn't stop time but rather permits herself to view and experience several timelines and then chooses the right one. Aurum also has a remarkable air of self righteousness around her; she will often take the role of the judge, jury and executioner into her own hands. She loves all life except for those which are wrong doers. She is very haughty and judgemental, quickly berating Amber for a variety of things. However, she is also somewhat kind and is willing to give Amber advice. She doesn't seem to object to Amber's actions most of the time, unless she is particularly foolish. Aurum seems to be upset about being the youngest of the Angels of Heaven. She even tries to get Amber to call her "Eldest Sister"My Uprising (Part 1), as seen when Amber first acknowledges Aurum. Aurum is not an alcoholic, but apparently enjoys alcohol. When the Shogun Chicken revealed the "evil" plan to make alcohol taste like water, she was outraged.As seen in My Uprising (Part 2) when the Death Sphere is revealed Given that an Angel's wings are powered by belief and that it took a long time for Aurum to acquire hers, Aurum may be insecure about herself. Appearance Aurum has golden hair, golden irises and an overall body shape reminiscent of Amber Heart, most likely due to Aurum residing within Amber. Apparently Aurum would rather not have to take Amber's form, though is willing to take it over not having any form at all. Abilities As an Angel, Aurum has a near godly amount of power, capable of manipulating time/viewing different timelines, and can strike incredibly hard and fast. As it so happens, as Aurum's current form within Amber is basically a Dimensional Debate technique of the most powerful degree, Aurum can only strike someone mentally. While this could, much like Draziel causing Dregg to experience brain hemorrhaging result in some physical damage, it is more likely to allow for one's mind to become an open book to Amber Heart and Aurum. Aurum is incredibly knowledgable (though suggested to not have dedicated nearly as much time to non-temporal and non-judicial studies as her sisters) in many topics. She would appear to have a mental record of most things that have happened and even some things that have not yet happened or that never will happen. However, her purview is limited (though massive in comparison to humans). For instance, she was not sure what the Chickens were up to in My Uprising (Part 1) yet was able to correctly identify books that should not have existed yet, such as Charlotte's Web, Lord of the Flies and Alice in WonderlandMy Uprising (Part 1), in the Chicken library Aurum understands all the clues hinting at the locations of the keys. Even though Amber needs to speak out loud to talk to Aurum, Aurum can freely communicate with Amber using telepathy. This apparently is a skill that most Angels learn eventually. However, in the Spirit Realm this ability is distorted or otherwise weakenedAs said by Aurum in My Uprising (Part 2). It took Aurum several decades and dedicated training to obtain her wings. Amber did it on her first go. Given that belief powers their wings, this suggests that Aurum is somewhat insecure about herself. Trivia * Aurum is Latin for Gold, which is appropriate given her color scheme. * She is the first mentioned Angel of Heaven, ironically she is the youngest. Though she does call Amber her youngest sister, probably to make Aurum feel better about herself. ** That said, Aurum also views all of the Ascended as her "sisters" (and arguably "brothers"), so this could just be recognition of Amber being an Ascended. References and Sources Category:Angels Category:Heaven Category:Dimensional Ability User